1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to systems and methods for capturing interaction data on a mobile device. More specifically, the present application relates to systems and methods for capturing of interaction data relating to a host application implemented on the mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable for an entity to be able to observe and/or collect and analyze interaction data relating to the webpages of the entity. Commercial software for collecting and analyzing interaction data relating to webpages is known. One such example is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/746,231, which was filed on Jan. 21, 2013, by the Applicants of the subject patent application, and which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
However, such known tools do not permit the collection or analysis of details of interaction data relating to a host application, known more commonly as an “app.” Apps are software applications that are designed specifically for mobile devices, such as, but not limited to, smart phones and tablets. Both apps and websites are accessible on the mobile devices. However, unlike a webpage, an app operates in a completely free environment once embedded in the mobile device. As such, the app has access to nearly everything supported by the mobile device. Furthermore, unlike a webpage that must be rendered within a browser, an app must be downloaded and installed on the mobile device.
Known tools and methods for capturing interaction data relating to webpages cannot be utilized to capture interaction data relating to apps embedded on mobile devices. The reason is predominately a result of the fundamental differences between a webpage and an app.
Because of such limitations, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that provide capturing of interaction data relating to a host application (app) on a mobile device. It is also desirable to provide systems and methods that provide such capturing of interaction data without significant performance impact on the mobile device.